Mιѕ ѕυєñσѕ
by Danixpaz
Summary: . Sαкυяα Tιenє dσѕ Sυєñσѕ, Unσ felιzмєnтє e inesperadamente se lє Cυмρlє, ρєяσ єl Otrσ...Lo toma como para poder razonar y,...


**H**ola! Buenooo, este es mi primer fanfic que subo y bueno, espero quizás que lo lean ._. Y bueno, los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son del gran **Masahi Kishimoto—**Yo solo los tomo para crear mis historias—Y saben lo demás. Ahí va n_n. **¡O**h, y debo aclarar que es un **O**ne-**S**hot :D.

·

**мιѕ ѕυєñσѕ.**

Era su primer novio. Y se sentía tan bien al decirlo. ¡Por dios, era tan genial! Uno de sus primeros sueños, increíblemente se había cumplido. Lo que había estado soñando hace unos años por fin le pasaba a ella. Y es que por eso, la emoción se le estaba rebasando a cada segundo y era totalmente incontrolable. ¡Es que eran tan emocionantes todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando!

A él lo sentía y veía como su príncipe, aunque él no tuviese las cualidades típicas del reconocido chico azul. Pero no le importaba, porque aquel quedaba demasiado pequeño al lado de su… ejem, ¡Novio!

En todo caso, sentía que aún estaba en uno de sus sueños y, éste para molestarla y hacer que ilusione, no la quería dejar despertar de aquello tan lindo y especial. Sin embargo, para que fuera sueño estaba siendo tan, tan, ¡pero tan real! Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo. Se volvió a emocionar y le rogó al señor de los sueños que no la dejase despertar jamás de los jamases. Ni por nada en el mundo porque, realmente se sentía en las nubes con todo esto.

Para serles bien sincera, ella aún tenía un sueño que realizar en su vida. Y ese se tenía que cumplir por sí misma. Más bien era algo que ella quería y debía hacer, por más que le costara. Y sí, tenía que ver con su chico a todo esto. Todo estaba completamente relacionado con él. Y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo pensaba. ¿Sería de pervertida? ¡Es que algunas personas pensaban muy mal cuando ella les contaba! Pero otras simplemente le contestaban con un "awww" sabiendo cómo era ella. Era inocente y torpe, era obvio que no tendría malas intenciones y jamás las tendría porque, ella pensaba en eso como algo muy lindo y tierno.

Y era extraño a que ella misma se estuviese exigiendo cosas porque, nunca lo hacía y siempre quedaba a la mitad y no seguía más. Sí, la falta de motivación a las cosas. Algo muy malo en ello pero, ¡Ahora si que estaba totalmente motivada en algo! Y ella solo quería hacerlo realidad para tenerlo como un lindo y muy especial recuerdo con él.

Y aunque le costaste, lo haría, ya estaba decidida y no se echaría para atrás. Aunque le flaquearan sus piernas, aunque le comiesen la lengua, aunque el calor de sus mejillas se convierta en más rojo que el mismo color, aunque se ponga nerviosa y todo ese momento le de vergüenza, ¡Aunque todo por todo!

Lo haría. Y ahora quedaría a la mitad del camino.

No, no señor. Ahora estaba decidida y, no podría darse el lujo de voltear y echarse a correr. Quizás después que pasara eso lo consideraría una opción pero, por ahora ella realmente quería intentarlo.

Y su madre con la expresión shockeada le había dicho: — ¡Claro, para novios y todo, estas totalmente al corriente, pero para el estudio! ¡¿Para el estudio?

¡Claro que estaba al corriente con eso, y ahora era más empeñosa con eso, había aprovechado de pasada la motivación que tenía y ahora hasta sacaba mejores notas! Bueno, no las mejores pero era un gran paso. Sí, sí.

Su novio sin saber aún le estaba haciendo para mejor. Y eso era otro motivo para poder estar más feliz.

Cada vez más.

Sus amigas la habían aconsejado y, ella muy atenta las escuchó:

—No seas exagerada, simplemente ve y hazlo! No es para nada difícil— Le dijo una rubiecita que al compas al que hablaba su moño del cabello, se le mecía en conjunto.

— ¡Claro que no lo es! Y tú sabes lo tímida que soy cuando lo tengo cerquitita de mí. Y más aún, no quiero que sea medio vulgar, tiene que ser en un momento especial ¿Entiendes? ¡Algo lindo!— Le contestó con sus cachetes de la cara inflados en forma de reproche. La amiga le tomó la mejilla y se la estiró, la atacada se quejó y ésta se echo a reír.

— ¡Vamos que tenemos una amiga muy cursi!— Dijo al final de echarse a reír al unísono con todas las demás que se encontraban ahí. Todas congeniaban con la rubia y trataban de quitarle esa insegura vergüenza que siempre le caracterizaba. ¡Claro! Todas menos una. Que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía la chica. Ella también era muy, demasiada, ¡Bastante! Tímida con su reciente novio aún y, podía entenderla. Le pasaba lo mismo pero, a diferencia que ella no tenía el sueño de su linda amiga.

Al final, se quedó pensando en lo que les dijeron sus amigas. No debería haber dado tanta motivación a esto ¿no? Total, quizás a él no le parecería tan importante como a ella. ¡Perfecto! Ahora estaba más desanimada. Pero es que ella era diferente a su amiga, la rubia, llamada Ino. Que era demasiado segura de sí misma y siempre pasaba cambiando de novios. ¿No sería como obvio que el sueño de ella se le hiciera fácil hacerlo? ¡Pues… obvio, ¿no? Bueno, de todos modos, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo así que, como había dicho, las cosas estaban yendo para mejor y, no se cuestionaría justo ahora.

Aunque a él quizás no le parezca muy importante, para ella lo sería entonces y, lo tendría como un hermoso recuerdo. Como había dicho antes.

¿O sólo quizás estaba obsesionada con cumplir ese sueño que quería que saliese todo perfecto?

Y quizás por eso se debía tanta motivación pero, perfectamente con otro novio, no le hubiese dado lo suficiente como para que quisiera hacerlo. Siempre había dicho que, lo haría con el novio indicado y, ¡Sasuke le había dado en este poco tiempo tantas cosas! Lo que le había faltado para casi todo y prácticamente entendió que él…

Era perfecto.

Y se olvidó de lo que sus amigas dijeron y pensó: Si estaba exagerando, ya daba lo mismo seguir haciéndolo, en todo caso, solo quería tener un momento con el. No importaba como saliera todo. Inclusive si no era lo que esperaba.

Porque, el hecho de solo estar con él ya era especial y, a veces era mejor esperar a que las cosas vengan y se hagan solas a que uno las plane y quiera hacerlas perfectas.

Era mejor así y pensó que quizás los sueños no son sueños si se hacen realidad porque, cuando no se cumplen está la magia de todas esas hermosas emociones que se conservan a pesar de todo.

La esperanza, la alegría, la pasión, la emoción de querer alcanzar algo deseado. Y el amor con que se imaginan las cosas.

Sí, definitivamente ese razonamiento le había hecho reír y pensó ¿Tanto alto había llegado para poder tenerlo? Todos los sueños de su vida se habían hecho realidad gracias a el. Con solo sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano. Ya era un sueño.

Y ahora pensaría mejor las cosas, aunque estaba tan cerca de hacerlo, era mejor que las cosas tomaran rumbo solas y te dieran una sorpresa inesperada.

Eso si te daría un recuerdo lindo y especial.

Y sería totalmente digno de ser guardado en tu mente como algo inolvidable.

Ya no importaba, estaba mejor así y por alguna vez en su vida, aunque aun quisiese que pasase, dejaría que todo pasara a su manera y el sueño se esfumase para convertirse en un momento.

Y paró en seco, ¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelto tan dramático? Otra chica simplemente iría, lo haría y diría, lo hice y punto pero, era diferente. Era todo diferente y, hacer aquello le parecería sin magia ni sentimientos.

Era una chica con extraño pensamiento sobre las cosas pero, ella solo hacia y pensaba lo que se le pasaba por su mente. Ese sueño, sería mejor guardarlo como algo que le dio motivación a realizarlo y hacer cosas buenas. Le subió un poco las notas. Rió nuevamente ante eso.

Y no se estaba echando para atrás, no, no, no. Solo había pensando las cosas mejor gracias a los comentarios de sus amigas. Aunque al principio le molesto y entendió. Aunque estas le dijesen que solo fuera y lo hiciera.

¿Aunque que sacaría con aquello? Solo satisfacción y alegría de algo que había pasado y eso sería aburrido y con el pasar del tiempo le parecería solo algo lindo que pasó. Por eso se alegro al a ver conversado con ellas, si no le hubieran dicho esas cosas no hubiera sacado tremendazo de reflexión sobre su especial y único tema últimamente.

Y sintió que ahora todo era más claro. Olvidaría la obsesión de querer cumplir todo lo perfecto y deseado por ella porque, comprendió que, las cosas inesperadas y improvisadas, son mucho mejor que las planeadas que sabes que pasara. Las cosas que no saben ni cuando pasara, es más mucho más emocionante.

Sonrió y miró al cielo que tenía como acompañante al esplendoroso Sol, sintiéndose relajada por aquello tan bonito.

Siguió paseando su mirada por el cielo y se encontró con la Luna, se sorprendió un poco, ¿La Luna también estaba de día? No se había percatado nunca de ello nunca.

Y todo ese tiempo que estuvo en esa banca, estuvo ausente todo el rato que había pasado. Le gustaba reflexionar y profundizarse las cosas. Sería su nuevo hobbie cuando estuviese aburrida.

Y volvió a pensar que la oportunidad bella tener novio vino sola y no fue para nada planeada. Fue improvisada, inclusive ella pensaba que a los 14 tendría su primer novio y miren, no había pasado nada en ese tiempo y ahora estaba un año más y grande y aprecien, tenía novio. Todo era tan lindo si lo miraba de otra forma.

Había llamado sueño a algo que quería que pasara y, no supo como había tenido la suerte de que pasara. Porque todo es más bello si las cosas ya tienen las emociones puestas pero,

Si se hacen realidad eso es mejor para las personas y claro que es agradable. Y no hay que desilusionarse si no ocurre nada porque, como dije varias veces, que el sueño que tengas ya obtenga todas tus bellas emociones. Ya lo hace algo único y especial.

Y eso es igual de hermoso.

Sonrió. Parecía una chica dando ánimos a los demás pero no, ella solo decía lo que había estado pensando. Y era verdad. Y ahora dejaría ese fanatismo de controlar su vida como tal le pareciese a ella. Uno podía hacer lo que quiere con su vida, claro es suya y propia y de nadie más pero, se refería a la manera de querer controlar lo que podría a pasarle a cada segundo.

Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro y eso nadie lo sabe. Solo Dios.

Se despidió de aquello con una risita burlona. Sintió pasos cerca de ella pero ni atención presto de quien podía ser.

—Hmph— 'Dijo' la voz, queriendo hacerse notar con la fémina pero, lamentablemente ésta despistada chica, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien había a su lado.

Volvió a 'decir' lo mismo y ningún movimiento pudo captar en la chica y, ya hastiado la tomo del brazo y la giro para que chocara con su cara.

— ¿Sasuke… kun?— Emitió confundida, ¿Desde cuándo había estado allí? ¿Ahora? ¡No lo había notado! Seguro estaba enfadado con ella. Quizás era la persona de los pasos.

La miró con el ceño fruncido pero, de la nada desapareció cuando esta—repentinamente— lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sorprendió bastante ante la reacción de su novia y lo único que atino a hacer fue a acariciarle su largo y sedoso cabello. Estaban en silencio y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ella estaba tan relajada. Él tenía a tender hacerla a sentir de esa forma. Después de algunos minutos quiso romper el silencio.

— ¿Sa-sabes? Yo… Tengo una suerte tan pero tan enorme de tenerte, no sabes como estoy de contenta por eso— Dijo avergonzada, se notaba media nerviosa y su novio ya lo sabía. Siempre se lo decía, con balbuceos, sonrojos, pero se lo decía. Y ahí ella no quedaba a medias. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

—Y, gra—Trago saliva y soltó todo sin pensarlo dos veces—Y gracias a ti cumplí lo que siempe deseé. Tú cumpliste lo que quería—

Éste la miro sorprendido y él no era de muchas palabras pero, decidió contestarle y, con voz neutral y relajada.

—Tus amigas me contaron. No hacía falta que te esforzaras tanto por eso, era muy simple, sólo tenías que venir y decirme, aunque fuera planeado—

La chica se sobresaltó y dejó de abrazarlo, ¡¿Sus amigas le habían contado? ¡Vaya! Con amigas como esas, ¿Para qué quería enemigas? Se sonrojó y tapó su boca con su mano. Estaba tan avergonzada. Ahora el sabría el "sueño" que ella quería cumplir.

— ¡P-Pero no entiendes! Yo, ¡Yo enserio quería que fuera algo especial y todo pero, después comprendí que de nada sirven esas cosas! ¡Quería que fuera algo importante para los dos! ¡Un momento!— Le dijo alterada haciendo gestos con sus manos. A su novio le pareció gracioso y como modo de risa solo se le hizo una sonrisa orgullosa y egocéntrica.

—Diré algo que dice un amigo no tan cercano mío le dice a su novia también— Emitió acercándose a su cara. La tomó con sus dos manos y las puso al costado de ella. Vio su cara. ¡Era tan tierna! Con su boca toda carnosa y roja, sus mejillas teñidas de rosas y sus ojos resaltantes, brillantes y muy, verdes jades. Corrió algunos mechones que le tapaban la vista. Su único y exótico cabello. Rosa. ¡Rosa! Algo totalmente raro y increíble pero a ella le sentaba tan bien que no le importaba si lo tenía de ese color. Odiaba ese color. Pero a ella todo le quedaba bien.

Claro que nunca de las cosas recién nombras se las diría a la cara. Porque el muy muy, era demasiado orgulloso.

Ella, estaba ¡Bastante! Atolondrada y confusa en ese momento, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le haría? Sudaba frío y los nervios como siempre la traicionaban. La vergüenza la invadía de pies a cabeza y no hacía nada, lo miraba y lo miraba, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Nada se le pasaba por su cabeza y tampoco le importaba su alrededor, solo estaba él y ella. Solo los dos. Mirándose.

— ¿Pero sabes qué? Mejor lo hago a mi manera— Dijo y a segundos, empezó a rozar su nariz con la de ella.

¡Dios! ¿Quería matarla acaso? ¡Moriría! ¿Quién lo mandaba a hacer tan, tan, tan? ¡No estaba nerviosa, estaba demasiado nerviosa!

Pero, aún así, nada hacía. ¡Era tan… él!

—Molestia Sakura— Le dijo nombrándola, ésta se confundió e iba a hablarle pero él se le adelanto y siguió. —Eres tan molesta. Todo de ti me molesta. ¡Es que nunca en mi vida eh podido conocer a alguien tan sentimental y molesta!— Terminó y le volvió a sonreír de su típica manera. Sakura se entristeció pero seguía mirándolo. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba totalmente ida y el único al que podía prestarle atención. Aunque ahora sintiese que era la mayor idiota del mundo, ¡Le había dicho que todo de ella le molestaba! No podía dejar de mirarlo. Simplemente, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer. Estaban en silencio y quiso romperlo pero, la volvió a interrumpir.

—Sin embargo, eres una molestia que quiero para mí solo, Por siempre— Dijo sonriéndole, ya saben de que forma. ¡La engreída!

No, no había perdido su orgullo, solo le había mandado a guardar a nosé donde para que lo dejase expresarse bien. Solo por un momento porque, esto jamás lo volvería a repetir y esperaba que con esto, a ella le quedara claro todo.

O al menos que entendiera algo. Y no siguió pensando ya que Sakura se abalanzó sobre él. Lo abrazaba tan fuerte. Como si el mundo estuviese dependiendo de ello. No importaba si la llamaba molestia pero, ¡Vaya que le había sorprendido lo que le dijo y lo único que hizo fue abrazarle como idiota! Se sentía tan, tan emocionada.

Rió para sus adentros. Su novia era extremadamente dulce, cariñosa, alegre, simpática etc. Que por esas razones, la hacían ser molesta. Totalmente molesta.

¡Pero vamos que él se le hacía el difícil cuando en realidad todos sabían que con ella, era el ser más débil y fácil del mundo pero…

Jamás lo admitiría. Jamás. Y cuando él dice jamás, es porque ¡Realmente! Es jamás.

Y así la historia tomó otro rumbo.

Sakura decidió dejar ese sueño como algo que algún día pueda ocurrir y pasar como a un momento. Porque ahora su filosofía de vida sería tener de logo lo inesperado.

Pero, de todas formas, algunos tienen suerte de poder cumplirlos pero, cuando estos se hacen en realidad, dejan de ser sueños. Dejar de tener esa… extraña química que hace que se hagan llamar así.

Porque encontrarse con Sasuke no fue planeado, tampoco el tener su novio a los 15. Pero, su sueño era tener novio y el poder cumplir lo que quería con el pero…

Uno se cumplió inesperadamente, pero con el otro, reflexionó y lo dejó como recuerdo. Ya dejaría eso de los sueños para otro momento.

La palabra sueño, era extraña y cada vez que la pensaba le llamaba la atención.

Y todo porque se obsesionó con ello. Le daba gracia. Lo dejaría. Era lindo tener sueños, y eran tan geniales cuando de la nada se cumplía. Pero dejaban de serlos para convertirse y ser parte de la realidad.

·

— ¿Y cuál era tu sueño, Sakura?— Le preguntó. ¡Vaya, se sorprendió por la pregunta! Puesto que pensó que sus amigas le habían contado, todo. ¡Pero todo! Bueno, no eran tan enemigas al fin y al cabo.

—Pues… Nada importante—Le dijo. Ya no quería hablar de ello. ¡Era vergonzoso y ahora que lo pensaba!... Era muy cursi.

Sasuke se le acercó y la tomó de la cintura, Sakura le volteó la cara, nuevamente nerviosa, ¡Por dios! ¡Llevaban tiempo y aún no se le quitaban los nervios! Lograba ponerla así.

—Vamos, dime— Y le besó la mejilla. Sakura hizo gestos con sus manos, ¡Era tan tierna cuando se ponía nerviosa! Al final, la chica de poseedores ojos verdes se rindió.

—Yo… ¡Lo que pasa es que!... No, no. Bueno, lo diré. Mi sueño, era, cuando tuviera novio, yo me sentase en sus piernas y, le pudiese dar besos por toda su cara— Terminó y seguramente ya la sangre la tendría acumulada en toda su cara.

¡¿Qué? ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¿Dónde estaba su inocente Sakura?

— ¿Qué? ¡Pequeña gran pervertida!— Le gritó desordenándole el cabello. Sakura con las mejillas infladas, claramente ofendida le sacó la lengua.

— ¡OH! Tengo tanto miedo porque me sacaste la lengua— Contestó sonriendo arrogantemente, Sakura lo volvió a mirar de mala manera y se cruzo de brazos. A segundos le pregunto, sonrojada:

— ¡Sasuke- kun! ¿Tú también pensaste mal?—

Y allí fue cuando le dieron ganas de comérsela a besos. Pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas—Aunque le costara— y aún con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios le respondió. — ¿No es obvio? Eso suena medio para chicas pervertidas, como tú—.

— ¡Pero yo no soy pervertida! ¡En serio! Encuentro que es dulce y tierno porque no lo haría con esa intención cochina— Contestó avergonzada y Sasuke entendió que era la criatura más… despistada e inocente del mundo, bueno no tanto, pero es que ella era muy ingenua. Y le causó risa y sonrió un poco, otra vez con esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Moo!—

Y no resistió a ese pequeño ataque berrinchudo y se acercó muy rápido a ella, la tomó de los brazos y la beso.

La beso varios segundos hasta que le faltó el aire. Sakura estaba shockeada, ¿Qué había pasado? ¡No entendía!

—Sakura, yo sé que dejaste de querer hacer tu sueños realidad porque lo encuentras totalmente blablabla pero… cuando cambies de opinión, me avisas— Y la volvió a besar. ¡Por dios! La sangre volvió a subirse a su cara y descubrió que era caliente, muy caliente y no fría.

— ¡Seguro tu él más pervertido! ¡Noooo!— Dijo riéndose, mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara. Sasuke la miró con una ceja arqueada y para nada, le hizo gracia. Nada.

—Es sólo que tu sueño es muy fácil de cumplir, ¿Quieres o no?— Le contestó de forma seria,—para ponerla nerviosa— Sakura se tocó su rostro y otra vez había hecho que se sonrojara.

— ¡Qu-qué dices! ¡Si lo dices así se me hace vulgar!— Respondió y éste se rió tapándose con su mano la boca. Era tan exagerada y vergonzosa.

·

—Entonces esperaré— Le dijo con la expresión burlona. Sakura, con todo el valor del mundo, se acercó y le rodeó los brazos, pegó sus labios con los de él y los mantuvo segundos así.

No era un beso subido de tono como los que su "pervertido" novio le daba, si no uno todo simple y suave. A Sasuke le gustó pero para fastidiarle le dijo:

—Te falta práctica, niña— Y se le acercó peligrosamente. Sakura lo miró confudida.

·

Después de todo, ese momento no lo planeó y era mucho, mucho, mejor que su sueño.

·

_Porque lo sueños son solo sueños, dejan de serlo cuando se hacen realidad._

Y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

No era nada malo que convirtiesen en realidad pero, solo era que a veces, es más emocionante de esa manera. Solo siendo sueños.

Y por fin, había hecho un recuerdo con él y, su sueño lo dejaría algo como otro lindo recuerdo también.

Porque gracias a él, habían pasado tantas cosas inesperadas y bellas. Eso que le motivó a hacer cosas.

Sonrió y de de la nada esa sonrisa se esfumó.

— ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi mamá me matará, me saqué un 2 hoy!— Dijo separándose de él poniéndose histérica, se tiro del cabello y después se mordió las uñas. Ya la imagen de su Madre con un sartén en la mano se le apareció en la mente a Sakura. Sakura suspiró, y si se sacaba malas notas significaba que su mamá la castigaría y no la dejaría salir. Aparte de quitarle su amada computadora y su celular. Su madre era muy, muy, intimidante a veces. Sakura no era una de las mejores estudiantes pero, lograba obtener puntaje para pasar de curso siempre. Sólo que su madre le exigía y mucho. Aún así no sacaba muchos logros.

Baaah…

Derrepente sonó el celular de la chica.

— ¡Mi mamá! ¡Un mensaje!— Grito alterada.

Revisó el mensaje y realmente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

_Pobre Sakura…_

De ahí a lo que suceda con sus estudios, era otra historia. Pero de que estaba frita, lo estaba. Sonrió nerviosa y Sasuke bufo.

El se encargaría de ensañarle. Después de todo, era bueno en la materia y, la haría entender. Algo…

— ¡Estoy frita Sasuke- kun!—

_Y eso que había dicho que por la motivación se estaba sacando buenas notas…_

·

**Y **eso fue todo amigos :B Cuídense mucho!


End file.
